Crash Team Racing (2010)
Crash Team Racing (usually called Crash Team Racing 2010 to distinguish it from the original game with the same name) is a racing game that was cancelled, it was being developed by High Impact Games, a video game developing studio composed of former Naughty Dog and Insomniac Games (creators of the Spyro series) employees. The game was cancelled for the same reason as Crash Landed: Activision (Activision Blizzard) had decided to lay off the game development teams after hearing rumors that Sony Computer Entertainment had plans to acquire the rights to publish the franchise. It is the second cancelled Crash 2010 game with first being Crash Landed. In February 2012, a video showing nine screenshots of the game was released on the internet. The screenshots showed Crash Bandicoot, Dingodile, Polar and an unnamed shark character on one of the game's tracks known as Happy Woods. The game would have had a lot of the hazards and weapons from the original Crash Team Racing such as TNTs and Bowling Bombs. A kart customization option was supposed to appear, and different elements would have given the karts different properties and abilites. For example, there were Crab Tires which enabled karts to drive over sand, a Frog Engine which could be used to jump to different heights and an Armadillo Bumper that could protect the kart for a second. In all, there would be twelve mods. The game was also going to introduce special attacks that varied depending on the character. The only known main attacks were Crash's; which involved him spinning, Dingodile's; which involved him using his flamethrower, Land Shark; which involved him grappling other players with his mouth and throwing them behind, and Polar; which involved him rolling on a giant snow ball. Sometime in 2014, a video was posted on YouTube showing game footage and can be watched here. There were many features mentioned to be in the game: * Several playable characters. * Cutscenes. * Weapons for each character. * Approximately 12 mods and 10 items. * Flight physics involving flapping wings. * New tracks. * Time trials. * 4 Battle arenas. * Arcade races. * A few of the past tracks as a bonus Cup or Grand Prix cup. * Having 10-16 racers during each race. * 20-30 characters to unlock. * 1 character having 2-4 karts/cars to itself. * Story mode. * Cheats. * Boss races. * Past boss fights as a mission. * Shop to buy parts for making a characters' kart better. * 10 to 15 power-ups. * Hub worlds. * 8 cups in total, with 4-5 tracks in each. Known Characters Crash Bandicoot Crash would have been the titular character of the game. His special melee attack would have been spinning around in his kart. He was also shown to do tricks while driving, such as running as the kart is flipping around or lying on his back in the air. Dingodile Dingodile would have been one of the playable characters in the game as well. His special melee attack would have involved him using his flamethrower to torch nearby opponents. Polar Polar would have been one of the playable characters in the game as well, with a design very similar to his original appearance. Polar's special melee attack would have been turning his kart into a snowball to crush opponents while riding on top of it. He was also shown holding a bomb-like weapon in a screenshot, suggesting that regular weapons would be avialable for use in the game. Land Shark Some sort of mutant shark would have been in the game. His special melee attack would have been biting onto racers and shaking them around before throwing them behind. They may have also been enemies in the game, seeing as two of them crush Crash as an attack. It is assumed that Cortex and Coco would have been included in the game, as they were planned to appear in Crash Landed. Gallery Crash Team Racing (2010) Gameplay|Gameplay footage Capturee.png|Crash in his kart Evildile.png|Dingodile using his melee attack Ihhlx.png|Polar in CTR 2010 THAT_IS_A_FREAKING_HUGE_SHARK.png|The Land Shark Yay.png|One of the weapons in the game KuAD2.png|Crash's kart with flaming wheels 5JpCt.png|Gameplay of Crash driving. 1hs6O.png|Crash being sucked up by what seems to be a tornado, which could have been a powerup. AWhee.png|Crash being sucked up by a tornado, which could have been a powerup. HAmtT.jpg|Dingodile using his melee attack. OCbRB.png|Crash driving in shallow water. Boafw.png|Dingodile using his melee attack. crash team racing 2010.png|Crash flipping in the air images4D1PV37G.jpg|Character Select screen images9C8LAEXA.jpg|Crash being selected on the character select screen. images1NME3EPM.jpg|The Happy Woods Track imagesQZ4P68VU.jpg|Crash doing tricks in the air. imagesYSWB08VP.jpg|Crash using some sort of crate powerup. imagesZSIFPR9W.jpg|Landshark with something in its mouth. imagesEI88IJIA.jpg|Character selection screen with the mods in view. CTR 2010 Screenshot.jpg Trivia *This was one of the two Crash games that was supposed to be released in 2010 but was cancelled, the other obviously being Crash Landed. **This game was reworked into DreamWorks Super Star Kartz, while Crash Landed was replaced by Prototype 2. *Crash and Dingodile use the same models they had in Crash Landed. *The game recycles many of the classic elements from CTR: besides Land Shark, it also recycles the same characters. *Had the game been made, it would have been the first game where the player could play as Dingodile and use his flamethrower. *The appearance of Polar suggests that he was supposed to appear in the main game Crash Landed, since all the elements and characters from that game appear to be present here. *Most notably, Crash appeared to have a model closer to his original Naughty Dog design rather than his look in Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind Over Mutant. fr:Crash Team Racing (2010) Category:Unreleased Games Category:Racing Games Category:Crash Team Racing (2010) Category:Games Category:Sony PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo Wii games Category:Console Games Category:Cut Content